Blue Haired, Green Eyed Freak
by West Coast November
Summary: Murdoc may have gone too far. He has made a clone, named Natalie, using 2D and Noodle's DNA, and it's convinced it's their daughter. 2DxNoodle pairing. Be gentle, my first Gorillaz fic. Please read! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming's and Natalie

** Yep. ANOTHER FIC! A new one! **

** This is my first Gorillaz fic, so please be nice!**

** Kade: If you're mean, she'll yell at me… Don't let her yell at me**

** You heard the boy! So here you go!**

** Disclaimer: Oh, c'mon! You know who owns Gorillaz!

* * *

**

"S-sir?" Dr. O'Reilly stuttered to the bassist, frightened.

"Wot do ya want, ya dullard?" Murdoc asked, half drunk. Dr. O'Reilly was the bassist's personal slave on the idiotic mission Murdoc had started.

Dr. O'Reilly questioned why he was the one having to listen to Murdoc's drunken sputtering and be the main contributor on this project. He was hard working American with a beautiful wife, two college aged kids, and a dog. He was the stereotypical American dream, and here he was, frozen in fear in front of the old drunk Englishman.

"I-I-It's I-I-It'-" He stumbled over his words.

"It's wot?" Murdoc spat.

"It's ready," Dr. O'Reilly said, shielding himself with his clipboard. Murdoc smirked, and stood up, swallowing down the rest of his rum.

Murdoc spent every second in the lab in a nice armchair, in the center of the room, and a bottle of rum. The scientist passed him, questioning how the Satanist had ever managed to get a doctorate himself. It was something that secretly bewildered Murdoc himself, but he was either; too drunk, too angry, or too hungover to ever ponder it much.

Murdoc walked over to the project. Cyborg Noodle was in the corner charging. This project was better. It was smarter. It was expensive, but worth it if Cyborg was ever going to break down. This, though, wasn't exactly a Cyborg. Sure, it had wires and a remote, but it had human organs, skin, hair, etc.

"It formed into a female. Approximately two years of age, it will be able to grow and adapt as if it was a human."

"Will it take meh ev'ry command?" the bassist asked, examining it.

"Yes, but sir remember it can grow a develop, it will only-"

"I don't give a rat's arse, as long listens. Can we take 'er out yet?"Dr. O'Reilly nodded, and drained the living tube it had developed in. It was much like a large mother's womb. He lifted the covering so she would be in the natural air.

It took a second so it could adjust to the outside world, then it twitched a bit. Multiple scientists' assistants acted as nurses. It wasn't like they'd have to cut the umbilical cord, but they still had to drain her lungs of any fluid, and treat it as it was a newborn. Soon, though, it would act its age. It would learn to walk, talk, in multiple languages, and then learn to play an instrument. Murdoc figured he might as well make a profit off the thing.

"'ow long 'til it'll come out of the lab?" Murdoc asked, watching the nurse's try to get it to sit up.

"Not long, about two days," Dr. O'Reilly said.

"W'as 'at funny acro w'as ya call it for it?" He asked, trying to figure out the word 'acronym'

"NAT; Nucleic Acidic Technology." Murdoc nodded. They went back into the details and left the nurse's to care for the project.

* * *

2D and Noodle were laughing on the shores of Plastic Beach. Murdoc had been gone for the better part of the year, leaving them with no way home, but it was pure joy regardless.

Once she had returned they had admitted they're feelings for each other, and became a couple. Noodle was pretty iffy on the idea of marriage, although they had been together for two years, but 2D was happy to just have her. After Russell got over the initial shock that Noodle and 2D were together, he accepted them.

He was currently sitting under a tree, watching Noodle and 2D frolic in the water. Suddenly a boat horned three times. Everyone stared at the dock in the short distance, as Murdoc's boat pulled in. The Satanist waved to them.

They ran down the beach, as Murdoc stepped off the boat. 2D got to him first. "Murdoc! Whe've ya been?" He asked the Satanist.

Noodle ran up, close behind 2D. "'Ello, Dullard. 'Ello, luv. Just the two I wanted ta see."

"Murdoc-san! Where have you been? You have been gone many months!" Noodle asked.

"Well, I'll show ya if ya gimme a second. Natalie, luv! Come out!"

A small girl walked out. Her hair was blue, but not exactly like 2D's. It was past her waist and it was turquoise. Her eyes, though, were almost exact copies of Noodle's. Her skin was pale, and her lips were almost purple they were so pale. She wore a white dress with green flowers covering it, and green flip flops

"Wot is dis, Murdoc?" 2D asked, confused. Noodle was shocked.

"Let's go inside," he said, trying to usher the girl, apparently named Natalie, inside.

She stared up at Noodle and 2D. She walked up to 2D and hugged his leg. She looked up at him.

"Daddy?"

**Love it? Hate it? Be gentle, first Gorillaz fic. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2:Sorry it's short D:

**GAH! FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK! **

**Kade: *snickers* everything erased.**

**You're lucky that it wasn't much…**

**Kade: look, she doesn't need to be updating and she doesn't own anything. Ok?**

**That's the worst disclaimer I've ever heard!**

"WHAT THE HELL!" Noodle screamed. 2D flinched, along with Natalie, who had gotten the picked up on her technical "father's" trait.

"Luv, le's go inside and I'll tell ya-"

"I WANT AN EXPLANATION NOW, MURDOC!" Russell had barely caught up to them.

"Yo, Murdoc! Where yo been?" Then he saw her. Natalie stared up at Russell. "What'd yo drunk ass do now, Murdoc!" Russell said a bit quieter than Noodle.

"Luv? Russ? Couldya please talk a bit softa? Ya scarin' Nat-lee ." Russell looked down at the two day-old (although, she looked like a two _year_-old). They all agreed she had quite the resemblance to Noodle, except for her blue hair.

"I took some of the dullard's and your DNA. I made Natalie and she was a success! She can already walk, and talk and she's two days old! She's a 'uman that can be controlled! I 'ave a remote for 'er and ev'rything!"

Natalie was looking at her feet, feeling unaccepted. She was now hiding behind 2D's leg, who was staring at the ocean. The bloody whale was beneath the dock.

Noodle scoffed and stormed off. Russell picked up the small girl.

"Wa's yo name, girl?" he asked.

"N-Natalie…" She said shyly. He smiled.

"Alright, I'm Russell. Wanna go inside?" She nodded. 2D was about to leave, but Murdoc stopped him.

"Where ya think your goin', dullard?" Murdoc asked.

"Go see Nat-lee. Why?"

"Your kid, your stuff," he said, directing 2D to the multiple suitcases of Natalie's and Murdoc's.

"Oh, ok," 2D said, getting the stuff.

Murdoc smirked, and went inside.


	3. Chapter 3: A Kodak moment

** HIYA! *SUPERFLYINGTACKEPOUNCE***

** Kade: ok, no more sugar!**

** So, thank you to Swan-Scones, Google Eleanor, and Sepianutt! My first two reviewers for my Gorillaz fic! YAYYYY!**

** Kade: that means she didn't yell at me! YAAAYYYY!**

** Ok, so I don't own Gorillaz.

* * *

**

After Murdoc went inside, and 2D got all the stuff off the boat, everyone had settled down somewhat.

Russell fixed Natalie a Sippy cup full of apple juice. Noodle stared at Natalie. She was very timid, and didn't really like talking. Noodle looked at the delicate child in front of her, watching the multiple music videos on the flat screen.

"Yo, baby girl, you ok?" Russell asked, washing a pan.

"Hai, Russell –san, just a bit freaked by this situation."

"Look, don't let dat drunk ass foo' get to ya." She nodded, watching Natalie, who was now watching the wall, as if it were the TV. She picked up 2D's trait of staring off into space, already.

2D and Murdoc walked in. Noodle glared at Murdoc.

"Murdoc-san, did you just expect us to care for her?" Noodle asked.

"I don't know, luv. I kinda like Nat-Lee," 2D said, taking a seat next to Natalie.

"I like you too…" Natalie whispered. 2D smiled at her. She looked down as if she wasn't worthy. 2D frowned.

"Muds, whatcha do to 'er? She's so quiet," 2D said. Natalie bowed her head sadly. 2D realized what he said. "I don't mean in a bad way, just wonderin', luv," he said. She looked up a bit at him and he smiled again, but she looked back down. 2D sighed.

"The girl's justa bit quiet, dullard," Murdoc said. Natalie finished her cups of apple juice and yawned. She looked up at Noodle, careful not to make eye contact.

"Mommy, may I please take a nap? The boat ride made me sleepy," she said perfectly. They all stood in shock she actually talked. And that she called Noodle "Mommy". Who had told her that 2D and Noodle were her "parents"?

"Uh… Um… Ok," Noodle said. She picked up the small girl, and carried her to the lift, 2D followed. She took the girl down to the basement where 2D and Noodle shared their room. It looked exactly the same, messy, zombie movies and instruments everywhere, but the bed was now a king instead of a twin.

She set Natalie on the bed, and covered her in the blanket. 2D smiled as he watched sleepy Natalie slowly fall asleep, and Noodle slowly rub her back. 2D remembered when Noodle was 10, and he was rubbing her back because of nightmares.

"Daddy?" Natalie sleepily said.

"Yes, luv?" he replied.

"Could you please do two things?"

"Like wot?" he asked, puzzled.

"Close the curtains. The whale's watching us." Noodle snickered.

"Like father, like daughter," Noodle joked. _And to think we only met her about an hour ago_. 2D walked over and covered the window more.

"Wot's the over fing, luv?" 2D asked (over, meaning other).

"Sing that real pretty song," she asked.

"Whish one, luv?"

"This one," she said, as she hummed "Last Living Souls." He sat down on the bed and stroked the young girl's beautiful, turquoise hair. He began to sing, and she smiled and fell asleep. When he finished he turned to Noodle.

"Luv, can we keep 'er?" 2D whispered. Noodle chuckled.

"2D-san, she's not a pet."

"But I like 'er! She's sweet, and she loves us!" Noodle thought for a minute. _Can we really care for a child?_

_ "_Please, luv?" He asked again. She sighed.

"Ok, if Murdoc-san didn't already screw her up too much." He laughed lightly. She yawned, and laid down next to her daughter, lightly pulling some hair from her face.

2D sang "Last Living Souls" again, quietly and made Noodle fall asleep. Someone knocked on the door.

"Yo, 'D?"

"Come in, Russ,"2D said, watching his two girls. Russell smiled.

"Now dis is a Kodak moment," Russell said.

"Coludya get me 'at camera outta 'at box in the closet, Russ?" Russell found it. It was Noodle's small camera, and he'd have to have 2D take the picture because his fingers were too big. 2D took a picture of the two, and showed it to Russell. He smiled and left.

* * *

**Gah, that sucked…**

** Kade: it so didn't!**

** It did…**

** Kade: why did you make him Last Living Souls instead of El Manana?**

** That's going to come up in another chapter, ok? Now, it's time for your exorcism.**

** Kade: fine…**

** Oh, again thank you Swan-Scones, Google Eleanor, and Sepianutt!**

** Love it? Hate it? No flames plz!**


	4. Chapter 4: Short, midnight chapters

**I really like updating when it's almost midnight on a school night.**

**Kade: it's when you're most awake.**

**Coffee is worth fuck if it's decaf…**

**Kade: So, special thanks to the two new reviewers SweetCherryCandy and Meepster08!**

**You two ROCK! You guys get cookies. Or my drawing of Gorillaz lyrics in Japanese. (Pick the cookies…) **

**Kade: you just made it your profile pic, didn't you?**

… **Mayyyyyyybe…**

**Kade: want to dis the claimer? **

**Sure. Claimer, do I **_**really **_**own Gorillaz?**

**Claimer: *sigh* no…**

**THEN QUIT CLAIMING!**

"Wake up, dullard!" Murdoc screamed in 2D's ear. He opened one eye, and groaned. He sat up, and rubbed is eyes, and turned his head to look at Natalie and Noodle. Noodle was still asleep; she was a very heavy sleeper. Natalie was sitting up, her face was as white as a sheet, and she clutched the sheets for the life of her, scared by Murdoc's yelling.

"Oi! Muds, ya scared Nat-Lee!" 2D said, reaching for his daughter. 2D crashed shortly after Noodle and Natalie fell asleep. Natalie hid her face in his chest, and he stroked her hair. Murdoc was obviously in a bad mood and hungover.

"Why're ya up so early, Murdoc?" he asked, as his eyes focused on the clock, reading it was 7:30.

"'Cause Natalie's bloody docta's comin' t'day. He wants teh make sure she's heathly. He called meh a few minutes ago, wantin' to come 'ere."

"What's 'e want to do wif 'er so early?"2D asked.

"I don't know! I'm not a bloody docta!"

"But you are, Muds," he said, innocently.

"Shut up, dullard!" Murdoc yelled. He pulled 2D out of the bed, pushing Natalie off his lap and onto Noodle. He punched 2D several times in the gut.

If Russell or Noodle was watching, they'd be pretty angry, but they wouldn't think anything except it was Murdoc's normal behavior. This time was different, thought. Natalie was watching.

Natalie started to cry and shook Noodle's arm. "Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!"

"Wha?" Noodle said groggily. Natalie hugged Noodle, tightly, and fearfully. Noodle opened her eyes and saw why she was screaming. She hugged Natalie back. "MURDOC-SAN! STOP IT, RIGHT NOW!"

Murdoc scowled and dropped 2D, and left the room. 2D rubbed his head, used to Murdoc's abuse. He looked up at his sniffling daughter.

He stood up and walked over to Noodle. "You ok, 2D-san?" she asked.

"I'm fine, luv," he said. He tilted up Natalie chin. "Are you ok, Nat-lee?" He crying had turned into sniffling and hiccupping.

"Dad- *hiccupping* dy? Why *sniffle* did Uncie Mur *hiccuphiccup** -doc hurt *sniffle* you?"

He paused and looked at Noodle. He didn't know what to say to a question he didn't know the answer to himself.

"Natalie, he just gets mad, and hurts Daddy. He doesn't mean it," Noodle answered for him. 2D smiled and kissed her forehead, then kissed Natalie's.

"Wanna go back to sleep, luvs?" he said.

"Hai," Noodle said.

"But he's already here," Natalie said.

"What?" Noodle asked her daughter.

"Daddy's already here, why are you saying hi?" Natalie clarified. They both laughed.

"Never mind, luv. Let's just get back to sleep." So they went back to sleep.

**Sorry it's so short; again, it's almost twelve. **

**Kade: thanks again SweetCherryCandy and Meepster08.**

**Next one we'll be longer! I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5: You hate me and Dr O'Reilly

** Yo. **

** Kade: wassup!**

** Finally, an update!**

** Kade: you spoil your fans.**

** Shut up, Kade.**

** Kade: you guys are going to hate Kamella**

** Shut up and don't ruin it!**

** Kade: they will, though**

** Ok this isn't exactly a *cheery* chapter-**

** Kade: that's an understatement.**

** *glares* -so, sorry, but I think it's something I MUST put it in.**

** Kade: well, not MUST**

** IF IT KEEPS BUGGING ME, I MUST!**

** Kade: OK! OK! So, she doesn't own anything, ok?**

** OK! **

** Oh, and special thanks to my reviews for this chapter Google Eleanor****, XxXAngelic-ChiiXxX****, and SweetCherryCandy

* * *

**

The family awoke again at 10:30. 2D woke up first, and popped five or six pills, unaware that Natalie was watching him. She had almost like super senses, where if anyone moved, she'd be awake.

"Daddy?"

"AH!" 2D said, spilling pills everywhere. Natalie flinched. He looked at his daughter. "Sorry, luv. Ya just scared me, s'all."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she said, meekly.

"S'ok, luv. Now whatcha want teh ask me?" She crawled into his lap.

"What were those things you were eating?" 2D thought for a second. He didn't want to explain his painkiller addiction to his 3-_day _old daughter.

"Those were finks dat 'elp me when I'm 'urtin, luv," he said, hoping she would be satisfied with his explanation.

"Okay, can we go upstairs now? I'm hungry," Natalie asked her father. Everyone had noticed by now that she could speak rather well, but she put no real emphasis on anything. They figured eventually she would develop some form of an accent, but her mind was still barely shaping any form of a personality, let alone an accent.

"Alrigh', luv, wanna wake up yeh Motha, first." She nodded and lightly shook Noodle.

"Mommy?" Natalie said. Noodle woke up, and saw Natalie. She smiled, and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Ohayō, Natalie; Ohayō, 2D-san," she said, yawning.

"Mornin', luv," 2D said, picking up Natalie. Natalie was in still in her silk, blue, pink, and purple, froggy pajamas. The nurse's had bought a small wardrobe for Natalie, which mostly consisted of her two favorite colors (or what they decided was her favorite colors), blue and green.

Noodle sat up, yawned again. "2D-san, go upstairs, I will be up in a few minutes with Natalie."

"'K, luv," he said. He slipped on some jeans that were clean enough. His clothes were scattered across the floor. Once a month or so, Noodle would trip over a pile of clothes or get tired of the clutter and pile them up, do his laundry, fold it and put it away. But it usually was re-scattered and the process would start all over.

Once 2D was out of the room, Noodle slipped off her pajama shorts and purple tank top (and underwear, to be completely specific. Yes, she is comfortable being naked around her _daughter_) She slipped on a purple romper.

"Natalie, want to pick out an outfit?" She asked, putting on a bra.

"Ok, Mommy?"

"Hai-I mean, Yes?"

"What is that you put on your chest?" Noodle laughed. Noodle didn't find the little questions her daughter embarrassing; she actually thought her innocent questions were cute and funny. She remembered how many questions she had as a ten year-old at Kong.

"It's a bra. You'll need one when you're older."

"Why?"

"I'll explain then. Now, want to go through your outfits?"

"Hai," she said, giggling. "That _is_ what hai means, right? Yes?"Noodle smiled.

"Yes, or Hai," they both giggled. They had the same laugh, except for Natalie's was more youthful.

She picked out a navy blue dress with cute navy blue striped stockings and Mary Janes.

They went upstairs, and 2D and Russell were already upstairs. 2D was smoking a cigarette and Russell was making pancakes.

Noodle placed Natalie in a chair, next to 2D. "'Ere're my girls," 2D said.

"Yo, baby girls," Russell said. Noodle wasn't exactly a baby, and Natalie sure was, so Russell decided to call them "baby girls", unable to let go of his little girl. Although, he had no real reason to feel extremely paranoid; Noodle was a virgin. She had been incredibly nervous at the idea, although she had grown to consider it. 2D promised to wait until she was ready. "Muds said some doctor was comin' to see Nat."

"He said 'at teh us too," 2D said, putting out his cigarette out. "Where is 'e, now, by the way?"

Russell shrugged. Suddenly Superfast Jellyfish started playing. Murdoc had always liked putting their songs everywhere throughout the building. The lift played DARE; the doorbell was Superfast Jellyfish; every alarm played Feel Good Inc; Even the toilet (only Murdoc's, though, because Noodle really hated it) played White Light.

The tall, lanky vocalist walked to the door. Their stood a short, fat, balding man. "Hello, Mr. Pot" the man said in an American accent. He extended a hand.

"Call meh 2D. 'Ello, Mista…?" 2D shook his hand.

"O'Reilly; Dr. Bryan O'Reilly," he said. "Could you let me in? I'm here to see Natalie." 2D let the fat man in.

He led him into the kitchen. Noodle was playing with her eggs, and Natalie was happily munching on a French toast stick. The doctor smiled. "Hi there, Natalie," he said.

She saw him and scowled. She may have not been able to completely understand what went on in her first day of life, but she had a keen memory and sharp senses. She had remembered Dr. O'Reilly and could feel his hatred towards her. Dr. O'Reilly hadn't hated _her, _but was just desperate to get the project over and done with. Murdoc, on the other hand, had other ideas. Dr. O'Reilly was now practically owned by him, and he was stuck that way until Murdoc could not find another use for him.

To be polite, Natalie responded. But her attempt at being polite was an ultimate fail. Her voice may not have an emphasis, but with this strange anger towards the doctor had triggered her to want to bite him. Hard.

"_Hello, Dr. O'Reilly," _she said, venom leaking heavily out of every word. It was similar to when Noodle hated someone with a passion. They all turned to the toddler. She hadn't noticed how forced and hate filled her words were.

"I'm here to just check her up, make sure she can function properly," he said. 2D was gently caressing his daughter's hair. He was curious how hers was turquoise and his was azure.

Noodle picked up her daughter and they walked into the main room. Natalie sat down on the couch, on the edge, so she could swing her legs off the edge. Dr. O'Reilly did the usual stuff, but then he took out a small remote. _Her _remote. He switched it around a bit, when Noodle and 2D and Russell weren't looking.

A loud crash was heard, and the three Gorillaz ran into the kitchen, after Dr. O'Reilly assured them he'd watch Natalie.

"Ok, I'm going to give you a few shots now," he said, preparing his needles. Natalie stiffened. He put a needle into her arm, and she screamed, and pulled it out. She actually _bit _him. His finger. It turned bloody.

The doctor, angry, grabbed her remote and violently moved around the toggle that controlled her back and neck. Her torso twisted as did her neck. She cried in pain.

At this sound all four Gorillaz ran out of the kitchen. Murdoc had dropped his bottle of Jack Daniels, shattering it on the floor. This sound, though, was much more urgent. For the parents it was overall worry; Russell it was protectiveness; Murdoc is because of the amounts of money he'd spent on it. With the bottle of Jack, it had been paranoia.

"Wot 'appened?" 2D asked, nervously, going to the aid of his daughter. Noodle followed along with Russell.

"I tried to give her a shot, but when she saw her bleed she had a bit of a spasm," Dr. O'Reilly said.

Natalie tried glaring at him, but didn't bother trying to communicate her side. A migraine hit her like a ton of bricks and the girl let out a soft whimper, and leaned against 2D.

Now Murdoc was smart. He was more underestimated in his intelligence than 2D. He _was _a brilliant man. He was the only one aware of what _really _happened. He gave the doctor a glare, before turning to the vocalist.

"Is she alright, face ache?" He asked, taking a drag of the cigarette in his hand.

"You ok, luv?" he asked his daughter. She pointed to the side of her head.

"Atma ga itai," she said. Murdoc smirked.

"So it worked; she can speak ya language, Noods," he said.

"Wot'd she say, luv?" 2D asked Noodle.

"Sh-she said 'Head hurts'," she said, shocked at what her daughter had just said.

"She got the dullards migraines?" Murdoc asked, a bit annoyed. 2D frowned, and felt guilty about the terrible burden he had passed onto his daughter.

"Hai," she said. "I think we should take her back downstairs, 2D-san." He nodded, and the lanky vocalist picked up his daughter and carried her to the lift. She rested her head in the hollow of his neck.

Noodle sighed. "Come back up, and I'll go down. I'll watch her until she's asleep, and we can take turns." Everything anyone said was blurred along with her vision. Every sound was incredibly loud. She sniffled in pain. It was worse than some of 2D's migraines.

"Shh… I's'alrigh', luv," 2D said, trying to comfort his daughter. She shook her head. _No, it's not. It hurts just to say this._ 2D couldn't hear what his daughter; nor would he have been able to understand her.

He went down to their bedroom and laid her down on the bed. She lay on her side, in pain.

"Ya Motha'll be right down, m'k?" She nodded, everything he said a blur. When he left, she squinted to see. She saw something on the nightstand. It was a white bottle. She reached for it. She tried to remember what 2D had said earlier. _It helped when something hurt?_ She thought. She winced, and shrugged, desperate for something to stop her pain.

The cap wasn't completely secure; 2D never completely screwed it on. She poured 4 or 5 pills in her hand. In her blurred vision all she could see were the white and blue capsules in her small hand. They looked kind of like candy. She slowly put the capsules in her mouth. It tasted like plastic, and it was kind of sticky. **(A/N anyone that has taken pills knows that weird stickiness they have**) she tried to chew them, but she couldn't grind them up as if it was candy. She just decided to swallow it.

Noodle walked in at that moment, watching her with the pill bottle in one hand, and the look on her face as she swallowed them.

Although, the girl couldn't hear or see the panic on her mother's face. She couldn't even really _hear _let alone _see_.

* * *

Murdoc had the doctor against the wall. "WHAT THE BLOODY 'ELL IS WRONG WIF YA? TRYIN' TEH MY PROJECT?" The doctor was, as usual, frozen in fear. He regretted what he had done to the young girl.

Murdoc took the remote. Murdoc didin fact have a heart. He knew that 2D and Noodle couldn't use him as his new cyborg, but if he stayed out of his way, she figured he could live with the thing.

Murdoc growled and had the doctor by the throat. Then a frantic vocalist ran in.

"MUDS! COME 'ERE! NAT-LEE IS DYIN'!"

Murdoc let go of the doctor and snarled in his ear, "If it's your fault, you're gonna pay, ya dullard." The doctor nodded, as the two men ran to the aid of Natalie.

At that moment, Dr. Bryan O'Reilly prayed to god that it wasn't his fault.

* * *

**You guys hate me now, don't you?**

**Kade: they do.**

**Yeah, thanks for that Kade.**

**Love it? Hate it (probably)? No flames plz!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sorry it's late!

** Well, good to know you guys didn't cyber-murder me**

** Kade: dramatic…**

** Whatever, guyliner**

** Kade: fine, I'll shut up!**

** So thank you to my reviews for the last chapter Google Eleanor, SweetCherryCandy, XxxAngelic-ChiiXxX, Sarah, and Fnick's Witness. **

**Kade: just to add, her name is spelled Natalie, but 2D can't say it properly. He says Nat-Lee**

**That, and guys, seriously, I joked about you hating me, but you seriously think I'd KILL OFF Natalie?**

**Kade: you guys are loco. **

**Ok, I don't own Gorillaz. Not even the CDs. Only an iPod that my mom's boyfriend my mom traded at a yard sale (I have my own iPod, though) that I listen to non-stop because it has Demon Days and Europe edition of G-sides.**

Noodle held her daughter, sobbing. Natalie was pale, and peaceful, but alive.

Russell, 2D, and Noodle had an off vibe about Dr. O'Reilly, but thanked god that he was there, with full equipment, by the way. He _was _an emergency pediatrician, so of course he had full equipment.

Natalie was now on the pull out bed on the couch, for easy access. In case she had, like, a heart attack or something. Noodle fell asleep on the bed, holding Natalie. 2D held Natalie all night while Noodle slept. He sniveled and hugged her tightly.

At around three in the morning a breakthrough occurred. Natalie's eyes fluttered open.

"D-daddy?" she said, weakly. Dr. O'Reilly said the pills might do something to her voice. 2D didn't care what it did to her voice; He was just happy to hear it.

"Luv!" 2D exclaimed, hugged her tightly. She looked confused. She coughed, violently. He let go of her.

"Daddy, I can't hear you," she said, pointing to her ears. He frowned. He picked the small girl up and carried it to Dr. O'Reilly's room. He knocked on the door. Natalie was sucking her thumb, watching things around her. The small doctor opened the door and rubbed his eyes.

"Mr. 2D, what are you doing up?" he asked, yawning.

"Nat-Lee woke up, but she says she can't 'ear meh," 2D said.

"Sit her on the bed then," the doctor said. 2D did as he was told. Natalie sat on the edge, swinging her legs. Natalie's hair had faded to Columbian blue. Both the toddler and the doctor were too tired fight with each other. He did a simple hearing test. "She has a hearing deficiency. For now she can wear one of the spare hearing aids I brought," he said handing it to him. "Good night, Mr. 2D."

"G'night." 2D picked up Natalie.

"Daddy?" Natalie said, leaning into his shoulder.

"Yes, luv?"

"I can't sleep," she said. "But I'm tired." Insomnia had run in the pot family. The pills usually knocked him out, but he had thrown away his pills, forgetting his huge stash hidden in a secret compartment under the closet.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked. She nodded. He put Wall-E in the DVD player. She snuggled next to him and watched it. When it ended it was five in the morning. Natalie fell asleep and so did 2D.

Noodle woke up and saw father and daughter and half smiled. She started to get up when Natalie woke up.

"Mommy?" Noodle froze and looked at her daughter. She was overcome with joy that her daughter was alive. She hugged her. Natalie hugged back and yawned. Noodle carefully lay her back down. Noodle went downstairs to get dressed, and as she was in the lift, she did something that surprised her; she started crying.

**Love it? Hate it? Sorry it's late! No flames plz!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dr Serena Rose

**Alright guys, I would have updated a few days ago, but I seriously wanted 20 reviews.**

** Kade: So, she waited. **

** And I got my fifth review. So thank you SweetCherryCandy, Meepster08, lornshorty, XxXAngelic-ChiiXxX, and, my twentieth review for this story, .aS..xX, and my twenty-first review 'cause I didn't get this in time, Silly Bag. **

** Oh, and thank you the Meepster for being so nice, although I forgot to include your review last chapter.**

** Kade: so, she doesn't own anything.

* * *

**

Natalie had started to get better. Her hair had lost its vibrancy, but had now started to return to its original shade. It was currently cornflower blue.

Dr. O'Reilly had her bed ridden (mostly because he didn't want her to bother him). Russell cooked her food which was usually brought to her by Noodle or 2D. Once by Murdoc.

Noodle walked into the kitchen holding Natalie. The two men acknowledged them. Murdoc was probably hungover.

"Natalie's well enough that I think she should be able to join us for breakfast," Noodle said, putting her down.

"Hey Nat-girl," Russell said, using her new nickname, "Whadda ya want fo breakfast?"

"Pancakes please, Russell-san," she said. She started to call everyone san, like her Mommy. He made her ones in the shape of Mickey-mouse. She happily ate them.

"So, I called a child psychologist to visit us a few days ago. She accepted. She'll be here today," Noodle said. She sipped her coffee out of a green mug striped with purple.

"Really, luv?"

"Hai, I wanted her to be mentally assessed."

"I called up a better pediatrician. I don't trust dat dude," Russell said, flipping more pancakes.

"Neither do I," Noodle agreed.

"Me free," 2D said. Natalie always sat next to 2D, and 2D always liked to stroke her soft, long hair. It acted like Noodle's hair, as it was long and tended to get in her face.

Murdoc walked in then. The three band mates and the child acknowledged the man.

"'Ey, Muds. Noodle and Russell invited some people to look at Nat-Lee," 2D said. Noodle and Russell inwardly facepalmed. They had forgotten not to tell 2D to mention it to the Satanist. For one, he probably had a hangover. And two, he would probably think they didn't trust his doctor. Murdoc growled.

"You dullard! Why the fuck would you invite people teh me private island! I mean yeh already invited two people, who next? The dullard's mother?"

"... Can we?" 2D asked, innocently.

"NO YOU COMPLETE IDIOT!" Murdoc screamed, hitting 2D upside the head. Natalie frowned.

"Be nice to my Daddy!" Natalie screamed back. Murdoc usually would have watched himself, but he would've admitted that he was hitting the booze pretty hard last night, ever for him. So his hangover was pretty awful.

"You annoying twat! You need to shut up!" Murdoc said. Noodle growled while 2D, being pretty annoyed with Murdoc himself, held her back. Russell punched Murdoc in the gut. Natalie was now on the floor, next to her parents, regretting what she had said.

The doorbell rang. All of them stopped what they were doing and turned to it. Russell and 2D set Noodle and Murdoc free. Noodle picked up Natalie and took her to the door.

"Hello, you must be Noodle," said the woman at the door. She wore a black pant suit. She had black hair, brown eyes, flawless white skin, and red lip stick.

"Hai, I am Noodle. You must be Dr. Rose," she said, shaking the woman's hand. She laughed.

"Please, call me Serena," Serena replied. "This must be Natalie. 'Ello there" Serena shook the toddler's hand.

"Hi there. How are you today?" Natalie asked politely. Serena, flabbergasted, replied.

"I-I'm fine, luv. How are you today?"

"I'm ok, except for Uncle Murdoc was being mean to my Daddy." Noodle sighed.

"Murdoc is… an interesting one, you could put it." Serena laughed again.

"I've 'eard. The tabloids don't paint a pretty portrait." Noodle laughed nervously. She led her into the kitchen.

"This is Dr. Serena Rose. She'll be watching Natalie's development." Serena shook hands with everybody.

"Ok, well I'll go get situated," Serena said.

* * *

Dr. Serena Rose was someone who had her share of heartbreaks. Born on August 9th 1966, she was orphaned by the time she was three. Her parents died in a plane crash.

She lost her virginity at 16 and got pregnant. Not getting any support from the father, she gave away her baby girl.

At 18 she married and became a flight attendant. Divorced by the time she was 19. When she turned 24 she married a man who abused her. When she turned 36 she divorced him. She tried marriage a third time when she was 37 she married a promising business man. They were divorced by the next year, due to his habit of infidelity.

She was also a breast cancer survivor. During her time in the hospital she earned her doctorate.

* * *

She contemplated her life as she unpacked. She was a psychologist going to point-sodding-Nemo just for a two year old. She remembered it was for the pay. _God, I'm a sellout._ She thought.

She heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she said. Murdoc walked in.

"'Ow much?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" she replied.

"'ow much she payin' ya?" Murdoc asked.

"None of your business, Mr. Niccalls!" she exclaimed.

"What made ya wanna come out 'ere and meet a dullard and 'is girlfriends daughta?" She paused.

"Five grand." She muttered.

"Ah, I see. Well, 'ow much'll it cost for you teh leave?" he asked.

"I'm not leaving," she said.

"Ah, so you're a tough one, eh, luv?"

"You think you're so smart. Well, I'm not leaving no matter what. And why're you so desperate to see me leave?"

"'Tis my secret island, Ms."

"So, let me get this straight, you bought an island where you let a man you think is a dullard, his girlfriend, and a large African American man living for free?"

"There me band mates," Murdoc said.

"I think you just force 'em teh live 'ere so you don't 'ave teh live in sorrow 'at no one loves you or ever will," she said, venomously. Murdoc was usually quick but this woman surprised him. She was sharp and to his level.

"Anything teh say, _luv_?" she asked. Murdoc, shocked, left the room angrily.

**Love it? Hate it? No flames plz!**


	8. Chapter 8: Interview

** So, I think I've held out on you long enough.**

** Kade: *snorts***

** *elbows his stomach***

** Kade: *makes an oof sound***

** *snickers* **

** So, thank you SweetCherryCandy, Google Eleanor, yoko23 (Love your pen name, by the way), XxXAngelic-ChiiXxX, Sweetdeceiver124, and ****.aS..xX****.**

** Kade: the elbow-er doesn't own anything…**

"So, Natalie, would you like to sit down?" Serena said. Natalie sat on the blue plastic kid chair across from the woman.

"What is your full name, Natalie?" she asked, clicking her pen to write things down.

"Natalie Pot," she said, smiling sweetly at the woman.

"Do you have a middle name?" Natalie cocked her head to the side, letting her hair fall out from behind her ears. She tucked it back behind her ear.

"Ok. So 'ow old are you?"

"I'm about two and a half in mental and physical age," she said, surprising Serena that she used to higher level words. "My real age, I would have to ask Mommy or Daddy or Uncie Murdoc."

"Do you have a favorite color?" she asked. Natalie smiled. She liked to talk about colors.

"I like the green of my Mommy's eyes or the blue of my Daddy's hair."

"Why do you like those?"

"Green makes me think of my Mommy's eyes, which are pretty and warm. Blue makes me think of my Daddy's hair, which is soft and nice. They're two of my favorite things."

"Ok, Natalie, what are your ten most favorite things?" Serena wrote down her conversation with the toddler.

"My tenth are the flowers on my dresses, the ones with pretty colors. My ninth are my pretty dresses which make me think of the nice ladies at the labs. My eighth is Button-Boo. My seventh is-"

"Stop, Natalie," Serena said. She cocked her head again, letting the hair fall from behind her ear. "What is Button-Boo?" Natalie grinned and ran over to her toy box. She pulled out a green dinosaur stuffed animal with button eyes.

"This is Button-Boo. Uncie Murdoc gave him to me," she said proudly. Serena raised an eyebrow.

"'e did?" Natalie frowned and nodded.

"Why? Does this surprise you?" Serena laughed.

"So, what is your next favorite thing?" Natalie's eyes were narrowed, but she continued her list.

"My seventh is snow. I've seen snow on many TV shows. I want to play in it! My sixth is Russell's pancakes. They're super yummy. My fifth is Demon Days. I love that album. Daddy's sings the songs for me all the time. My forth is Uncie Russell. He's really nice. My fifth is Uncie Murdoc. He yells at Daddy a lot, but he's just mad and likes to use Daddy to get rid of his madness." Serena smiled at the innocence of the young girl. "My second and first are joint Mommy and Daddy. I love them so much."

Serena's heart melted. "Ok, Natalie, you can be done for today. Go play," she said.

"Ok, Serena," she said, running to her toy box with Button-Boo.

Serena walked down the hall. Noodle and 2D were in the den, talking.

"Noodle, 2D, you have a quite remarkable child," she said, sitting down. They were far from surprised.

"Little Nat-Lee's a real sweet'eart," 2D said.

"2D, she's remarkably intelligent. She does seem quite obsessed with blue and green." Noodle laughed.

"We've noticed," Noodle said.

"Does she have a middle name?" the middle-aged woman asked. Noodle frowned and turned to 2D.

"No, we haven't thought of one," Noodle said.

"Try and give 'er one. She might feel like an official member of your family," Serena said. The therapist left the room and went to her room.

Murdoc was very suspicious of _Doctor Serena Rose_. Murdoc looked around her room. He doubted he'd find anything, but he considered he might as well try.

The Satanist searched through her filled drawers. _For Satan's sake! 'ow long is 'is bird stayin'?_ He thought. He opened the top drawers, which evidently turned out to be her- _Delicates. _Murdoc thought, pulling out one of her lace thongs.

Dr. Serena Rose walked in at that moment…

**ANNNNNNND CLIFFIE!**

** HAHA!**

** Love it? Hate it? No flames plz! **


	9. Chapter 9: Scarier than a zombie movie

_**OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG!**_ **YOU GUYS DO CARE!**

** Kade: Well, you're happy…**

** ALMOST TEN REVIEWS GUYS! YOU *****ALL* ****ROCK! You do! And you do! And you do! But not you *points to random person* you don't review so mleh.**

** Kade: Yes, thank you guys.**

** XxXAngelic-ChiiXxX: You rock. Thank you for reviewing. And people that read this PLEASE ****GO READ XxXAngelic-ChiiXxX's FIC ****ONCE IN A BLUE MOON****IT ROCKS.**

** MongooseLady19: Epic pen name. Thank you for reviewing almost every chapter, you made me laugh. You're the reason we almost got ten, so BIG thanks to you.**

** Silly Bag: You gave me a serious compliment in which case I'll have to go Wayne and Garth spaz out with Alice Cooper on you and bow at your feet then yell "I'M NOT WORTHY! I'M NOT WORTHY! I'M SCUM! I SUCK!" (If any of you guys read that and haven't seen Wayne's World, then that was just an awkward movie reference.)**

** Lornshorty: You're just so awesome. Keep on reviewing, 'because I love your reviews. Short, sweet, ad to the point.**

** Yoko23: You're very sweet. Thank you for reviewing. I really love your pen name.**

** Kade, disclaimer?**

** Kade: You really think she owns Gorillaz? Like she could ever make a character as cruel as Murdoc. **

** Just you wait, Kade. Just you wait.

* * *

**

The moment Serena walked in the room, she paused. She waited for Murdoc to scurry away like the average man would do, but instead he tossed them to her.

"Found it in me laundry, luv. Musta mixed in," he said. He tried to walk out, but then she blocked his way.

"Well, Mr. Niccalls, that's funny because, I 'AVEN'T WORN THESE!" she screamed at him. "YOU PULLED THEM OUT OF ME DRAWER, YOU PERV!" Murdoc at this point knew he was screwed. He laughed nervously, and tried to exit the room.

"Where do ya think your goin'?"

"Uh… out of 'ere…"

"No! You're stayin' 'ere teh listen teh me tell ya 'ow much of a twat you are!" Murdoc growled.

"LISTEN BIRD, YOU AIN'T GOIN' TEH COME TEH ME SECRET ISLAND WITHOUT ME PERMISSION, 'MENTALLY ASSESS' ME EXPERIMENT, THEN 'ARASS ME AND EXPECT ME TEH JUST STAND ON THE SIDLINES AND LET SOME BIRD RUN ME 'OUSE LIKE THE DULLARD!"

"MR. NICCALLS YOU ARE A COMPLETE BABOON! YOU NEED TEH JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH LIKE 2D AND BECOME A NICE MEMBER OF SOCIETY!"

"WHAT IS 'AT SUPPOSED TEH MEAN? A NICE MEMBER OF SOCIETY? I MAKE MUSIC FOR THE PUBLIC TO ENJOY! NOT FOR SOME _BITCH _TO TELL ME I'M WORTHLESS!"

The psychologist screeched like a teenage girl. "I'M NOT TELLIN' YOU YOU'RE WORTHLESS! I'M SAYING YOU SHOULD-"

"I SHOULD WHAT?"

"STOP BEING SUCH A DICK!"

"I THINK YOUN NEED TO STAY OUT OF OTHER'S BUSINESS'!"

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" she yelled. They were then breathing heavily, face to face with each other. Serena stepped down, being much shorter than Murdoc, but also realizing that was the way she used to talk to her Uncle Fred as a teenager. They got into huge fights. In fact, Murdoc and Uncle Fred had multiple things in common. They both were chain-smoking, womanizing alcoholics.

She realized that she was crying. _Oh god, this is just perfect, _she thought. Surprisingly enough, she felt arms wrap around her. She looked up to see the green man holding her. "W-what, are you doing?" she asked.

"I… er… Didn't want teh leave ya cryin', luv," he said. He handed her a tissue, and she wiped her eyes.

"Um… Murdoc?" she said.

"Yeah, luv?" he said.

"M'sorry I called you a twat… and a baboon… and a dick…" she said. She felt him chuckle.

"Don't worry, luv. 've been called worse." He chuckled again. Then, surprising her yet again, he kissed her cheek, let go of her.

"W-wait!" she said. "W-where are you going?"

"Thought ya might wanna be alone, why?"

"… 'Cause, maybe I don't want teh be..." she said.

* * *

The young guitarist sat down with her daughter on the couch while 2D looked for a movie. "Did you find anything yet, 2D-san?"

"Yeah, luv." He walked into the room with Zombieland©.

"Don't you think that's a bit too...gory?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nah. I think she could deal with it fine," he said. Natalie smiled, hugging Button-Boo.

"I like zombies, Mommy!" Noodle laughed.

"Ok, ok, she can watch it." 2D happily put it in, and sat down next to the two, where Natalie was snuggled in between them. She watched the movie with wide eyes. Noodle laughed when she looked over at Natalie and 2D, watching the movie with the same level of infatuation.

Near the end, the two adults fell asleep. Natalie, though, was still awake. The two woke to the sound of screaming and crying. They both awoke with a start to watch Natalie, hiding her face in 2D's side.

"Natalie, Natalie, what's wrong?" Noodle asked. She was sobbing, and screaming words incoherently.

"'At's what's wrong," 2D said, pointing to the TV. Natalie obviously was did not know how to turn the TV off, so the TV was back on the auto-play of Gorillaz videos. Natalie must have been watching them for some time. They were back on the Demon Days videos. The one that was on? _El Manana. _

The two got Natalie to calm down enough to talk. "I saw… helicopters shooting… and the windmill went down… and Mommy…" Natalie said, sniveling. 2D rubbed her back while she cried.

"Natalie, sweetie, I'm fine," Noodle said. Natalie looked up at her. She sniveled and then let go of 2D to hug her.

"M-mommy, promise you'll never go away," Natalie said. Noodle, touched by her daughter's words smiled.

"I promise I will never-ever-leave you." Natalie sniffed and hugged Noodle tighter, and shortly after, the young girl fell asleep.

* * *

**I hoped you all lurrrrrrved it! I've wanted to include this part into the fic since the day I published this!**

** Kade: so thank you all and goodnight!**


	10. Chapter 10: ANNOUNCEMENT! AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hey guys, this isn't a new chapter, sadly. **

**Actually I just wanted to inform you of some things.**

**Kade: no, she is NOT putting this on Hiatus.**

**I just wanted to say that 1) I got Gorillaz, Demon Days, Plastic Beach, and Phase Two: Slowboat to Hades DVD. **

**Kade: she enjoyed those…**

**Also, I just also wanted to inform you that there will be a**

**Kade: *drum roll***

**SEQUEL! SEQUEL! SEQUEL!**

**Kade: you heard right, her fans. SEQUEL**

_**SEQUEL! SEQUEL! SEQUEL!**_

**That is all. Happy Holidays!**

**-Kamella**


	11. Chapter 11: Short chapter and kidnapping

**Ah, guys, I love you!**

** Kade: she loves you all a lot.**

** Thank you (combined 9 because 10 was announcements and 10): Sweetdeceiver, Wallpaperperson, lornshorty, Chelachubby, xXxAngelic-ChiixXx, .aS..xX (btw, I love your profile pic. Hehe, Gir…), Silly Bag, NoodleX3, love-is-free23, and Yoko23.**

** *puts in plastic beach* ready to dis dat claima?**

** Kade: ****He's climbin' in yo author's notes, snatchin' up yo disclaimas, tryin' to claim them. So y'all better hide yo disclaimas, hide yo author's notes, hide yo new chaptas cuz they claimin' everyone out here!**

** *enjoying the sound of 2D's voice autotuned*

* * *

**

Natalie was having a tea party with Button Boo, a Gir plushie, and a Ninja plushie. 2D was watching her, leaning against the wall. Noodle walked in.

She paused. "2D, what is she drinking?"

"Wild diet cherry Pepsi," he said ad she poured more of the liquid into their tea cups. "She loves it." Natalie had pretend conversations with her dolls. The couple walked out for a second, thinking Natalie was ok.

Dr. O'Reilly walked in, trying to ignore the young child. Unfortunately, his attempt failed when he tripped over Natalie's toy hippo. She giggled and stuck her tongue out. He growled. This child drove him **insane**_. _"Why don't you pick up your toys, _little girl?" _he spat. She giggled again.

"Why don't you watch your step?" she said.

He growled again. Noodle walked back inside and Natalie ran and hugged her leg. "Hi, Mommy!" Dr. O'Reilly glared. He knew she was _evil.

* * *

_

"Mmm… You were good, I must say," Serena said. Murdoc stared at her curvaceous body. Her black lingerie made her milky white complexion shine. Her ruby red lips and midnight black hair made her as beautiful as snow white.

"Heheh, I've gotten 'at quite a few times," he said, proudly.

"But never from a woman that could see right through you," she said with a laugh. He rolled his eyes and pulled her closer.

"Well, luv, you yehself weren't too shabby," Murdoc lied. She was probably the best he'd ever had.

"You liar," she says, pulling him in for round two.

* * *

While Natalie was napping, Dr. O'Reilly formed a plan. He went downstairs. She had a new room right next to 2D and Noodle's.

He walked to the sleeping girl. He touched her soft skin and her eyes instantly opened. She opened her mouth to scream, but he had his hand over it before she could. She struggled and tried to bite him, but he was wearing thick gloves.

He shoved her in a pillow case, which was perfect for her size. Muffled cries could be heard from the bag. He chuckled evily and quickly exited the building before anyone could catch him. He walked to a parked boat, and headed off.

Noodle walked into her daughter's room. She saw an empty bead and figured Natalie was in the bathroom or in the far corner playing. Then she saw something that made her nervous. Button Boo was still in her bed. "2D-SAN! COME QUICK!" she yelled.

* * *

**Well, what should happen now?**

**Kade: *shrugs***

**So, I hope you guys actually read my author's notes because I have two announcements.**

**Kade: The first is her begging. **

**NO! Well, yes… But, really what I need to say is I have a story under Gorillaz that's a bunch of connected songfics, and it has no reviews! So please, go and read it.**

**Kade: second is a poll.**

**If you want the sequel started sooner after this story ends, you guys seriously need to take the poll on my profile.**

**Love it? Hate it? No flames plz!**


	12. Chapter 12: WRITER'S BLOCK D:

**Wow, this has never happened to me…**

**Kade: What?**

**I'VE GOT NO IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

**Kade: DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNN!**

**Do any of you guys want to help me?**

**Kade: 'cause we love you!**

**So, review with your ideas! **

**Kade: and you get ninja cookies!**

**Yeah, but then technically they don't get cookies. CAUSE THE COOKIES ARE NINJAS! **

**Kade: Oh… Harry Potter character shaped cookies?**

**Eh. Sure.**

**Kade: SO HELP US!**


	13. Chapter 13: Short sucky updateI'm sorry

** So I finally got some ideas!**

** Kade: annnnd she doesn't own anything.**

Noodle was having an anxiety attack on the couch while 2D held her. Russell was trying to reach the coast guard. Murdoc stood up.

"'IS IS FOCKING BULLSHIT!" Murdoc screamed at the top of his lungs, throwing every empty glass bottle at in sight at the wall. "WHERE. ARE. YOU. KENNETH. O'REILLY," Murdoc said throwing a bottle in between words. Serena stood up.

"STOP, NOW, MURDOC!" Serena said trying to block him. Russell was about to kick his head in when he finally stopped. Murdoc had cut Serena. Her face had a deep gash in it. Murdoc raced out to the boats, after they shared a long guilty stare. Serena shook her head as Russell tried to follow him. She grabbed his arm. "It's ok; I've been through worse; it was an accident," Serena said. He nodded and continued trying to reach the coast guard.

2D stroked Noodle's hair. She was shaking and crying. 2D knew Noodle was prone to anxiety; she was ever since she was ten. He even remembered a period where she had to go on Xanax. "Luv, we'll find 'er," he said soothingly, though on the inside he wanted to strangle Dr. O'Reilly as much as Murdoc.

"You d-d-don't kn-know that, 2D-san," Noodle said with a shaking voice. 2D sighed and stroked her hair as Noodle sobbed and shook all over. In the time it took Noodle to get over , Russell had already prepared their suitcases. He stood in front of them. Noodle had calmed down and was half-asleep. "Whashya doin', Russ?" 2D said, quietly.

"C'mon, 'D, we're goin' home to find Nat-Girl," Russell said. And reluctantly, the vocalist picked up his girlfriend and they left.

Dr. O'Reilly groaned. He put Natalie on the bed. She struggled. He growled at her.

"You filthy little brat, you need to shut up!" He screamed at her. That didn't even faze her at this point.

He duct-taped her mouth. As he tried to tape her together, she squirmed and kicked. She ripped off the duct tape over her mouth. She then bit down on the Doctor's arm. Her mouth latched and Natalie tasted the strange taste of iron in her mouth. He screamed and backhanded her and Natalie slid off the bed and finally landed in against the dresser.

"You miniature… _bitch!_" he spat. He reached for her remote and clicked the off switch. Natalie's bright glowing eyes faded, and her face became much paler. The once vibrant young girl was now just a worthless cyborg…

**I'm sorry it's short and half-assed, but it's the best I could do. Ok? Keep sendin' in those ideas and keep voting on the poll on my profile! Maybe I'll update more.**


	14. Chapter 14: We found her!

** I wrote something!**

** Kade: She doesn't own Gorillaz…**

The three got off the boat in England. The drummer and therapist went to search for the bassist, while 2D and Noodle went search for Natalie and Dr. O'Reilly.

At about 8 P.M., Noodle sat down on a bench and cried. 2D hugged the woman he loved and kissed her cheek.

"We'll find 'er, luv," 2d reassured.

"You don't know that, 2D-san," she cried.

2D's cell phone rang. "'Ello?"

"Yo, 'D. Muds found him."

Murdoc kicked down the door of the 60 something-ieth pub. He knew that Dr. O'Reilly was fairly fond of drinking.

And there he found a fat, short man, celebrating and drinking. Murdoc growled at the sight and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, pinning him against the wall.

"WHERE IS NATALIE?" Murdoc screamed. The man cowered. Murdoc's eyes widened as he came to the realization that he had the wrong man. "Heh heh…" he said as he set the man down, and the man scurried off.

He sat down on a barstool and ordered a beer. He turned to a man in a trench coat and fedora, and struck up a conversation. Something very un-Murdoc like. The man said in a very fake, gruff British accent said he had to go. Murdoc smirked for a second.

"Just let me pay for our drinks," Murdoc said.

"Thank you," the man said.

"Wha's ya name anyway?" Murdoc said, inwardly chuckling, as he took out his wallet.

"Um… Brenan O'Sullivan," he said, and coughed.

"Really? I thought I'd call you something like... _Bryan O'Reilly_," Murdoc spat, chuckling. Dr. O'Reilly gulped.

"I…. uh… Don't know what you're talking about," O'Reilly said. Murdoc snorted.

"Listen 'ere, because of ya lil' decision teh kidnap me neice; me guitarist is 'avin' and anxiety attack; me singa is 'avin' teh comfat 'er and is confused; and I accidentally cut up me girlfriend, so I'll give ya 'bout 1 minute teh tell me where she is before you're screamin' in pain," Murdoc said.

O'Reilly figured the man was stupid. For one, thinking that Serena was/is his girlfriend, and that he thought he'd _tell _him. Just as he was about to pile on another lie, but right then a beautiful black haired woman walked in with a large black man.

"Dere you are, Muds!" Russell exclaimed. Serena followed silently along.

"Yeah… Heh… I got someone 'at can 'elp us out," Murdoc said with a smirk.

Serena saw the doctor and filled with rage. Everyone that knew Natalie instantly fell in love with her, so to everyone O'Reilly was a monster. Serena pushed him up against the bar, his fat body pressing closely against the wooden counter.

"Where is she, _Mr. O'Reilly_," she said. "Tell me, or else you will end up on the floor… sobbing." He swallowed. What lie could he tell.

"Sh-she's in in the boat, docked at the bay. She's locked in the closet! She's been in there for about 12 hours!" O'Reilly spat out. Murdoc loved how she could force something out of someone before he could, although he wasn't exactly trying his _best. _

Russell opened his phone and called 2D. Murdoc ran out, but first Serena grabbed his arm.

"Murdoc Niccalls, where did you think you were going? No explanation? You leave and expect me to just forgive you for that?"

"Look, we can talk about our stupid problems after we save the goddamn two year-old!" he snapped. Serena, taken aback, agreed and ran down to the bay.

The two couples met each other there. 2D searched the docks confusedly, until Murdoc called him a dullard and pointed him towards the right boat.

They entered the boat and found the locked closet. Noodle frantically knocked against the locked door.

"Natalie? Can you hear me?" Noodle said. No answer. Murdoc took out a pocket knife and picked the lock.

Inside, to everyone's surprise, they found the two year-old sleeping soundly, hugging her stuffed dinosaur tightly. Noodle picked up her daughter and Natalie opened her eyes and yawned.

"Mommy?" Noodle's eyes watered.

"Are you ok, Natalie?" she asked.

"Hai," she said quietly, wiping her mother's tears with her thumb, and then hugging her neck.

**YAY! I updated!**

**Kade: thank you to our reviewers: lornshorty, XoxAngelxoX, love-is-free 23, zukofan123, ****Caaaarllllllllll, bulldogtorie20, Silly Bag, and MongooseLady19! You ALL rock!**

**Ok, so there are a few things we need to go over! **_*****READ THIS NEXT PART FOR THE LOVE OF 2D!*****_

**Kade: Firstly! This is the second to last chapter!**

**I know, it's coming to an end. But, c'mon people! Sequel! Next!**

**Kade: We kind of need a title for the sequel…**

**Yeah, like, definitely need a title, so suggest one in your review.**

**Kade: And, we need to do something before we finish this, and publish the sequel.**

**Right now, 6 people have voted on my poll, so review, and go to my profile and vote. I want at least 4 more votes, ok?**

**Kade: Annnnd 1 more thing.**

**I sketched out Natalie, she's my profile picture. Go check her out (and do the poll while you're at it.)**

**Kade: **

**Bye! Love you all!**


	15. Epilogue: Leaving Plastic Beach

**COME ONNNNNNN GUYS NOT EVEN TEN REVIEWS!**

**Kade: spoiled.**

**I got HALF that.**

**Kade: spoiled.**

**SHUSH!**

**Kade: what she means is, "Thank you-**

**Thank you the four that did. So the following: Sunshine in a bag, Lornshorty, love-is-free23, XoxAngelxoX**

**Kade: she doesn't own Gorillaz.

* * *

**

Dr. Kenneth O'Reilly now resides in New Jersey State Penitentiary. His wife divorced him and is now married to his Parole officer. He was charged for aggravated assault onto a minor and kidnapping. His sentence was 10 years and a fine of two hundred thousand dollars. His two children hate him. And his dog died.

* * *

2D and Noodle had everything packed. They were awaiting the boat on the dock to leave for their new home in Essex. Natalie was running around, acting like a small child, like she should.

2D smiled. "I luv 'er, Noods." Noodle giggled.

"Hai, 2D-san, as do I." Noodle said. The boat could be seen now, as it slowly sailed towards the family. "We should call Natalie now."

"Nah, she needsta enjoy the beach for a while longa. And 'sides, I need teh ask yeh somefink, Noodle." She blinked.

"Yes, 2D?" she asked, looking up at him. He kneeled down and opened a small velvet box containing a beautiful diamond ring.

"Luv, willya marry me?" she gasped, placing her hand over her mouth.

"Say yes!" yelled a little voice from the end of the dock. Natalie ran to her parents in her small green hoodie dress. She hugged Noodle's leg and Noodle picked her up. "Please say yes, Mommy!" Noodle slowly raised her cheeks into a smile and nodded. Then, 2D picked both of the girls up and huge them tightly. He kissed Natalie's forehead and Noodle's lips.

The boat had docked without the family noticing. "Dullard, wotsa big deal?" Murdoc yelled from the top cabin of the boat. It was just him. Serena and Russell stayed at home to settle the new home.

"She said yes, Muds!" Murdoc cracked a smile, but quickly hid it.

"All right, now get in the damn boat!" Murdoc screamed to them. Noodle rolled her eyes and smiled, knowing he was faking. 2D was too excited to even notice his tone. He set the girls down and they loaded their stuff.

"Are we leaving Plastic Beach forever, Daddy?" Natalie said as she waved to the island as if it could respond.

"Not foreva, Nat. Just for a while. We'll be back, someday," 2D said. 2D and Noodle walked back to the cabin as Natalie sat watching the island. She looked back and saw the dock where she first saw her parents. Where her button snagged on something and got caught on the dock. Where the whale was watching her. She half smiled.

"Goodbye, Plastic Beach," she whispered, and walked back to her parents.

* * *

**Was that deep enough? **

**Kade: eh.**

**Whatever.**

**Kade: Final thank you's?**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, which are the following: Swan-Scones, Google Eleanor, Sepianutt, SweetCherryCandy, Meepster08, ****XxXAngelic-ChiiXxX, Sarah, Fnick's Witness, (I'm typing this the wrong way because it never appears unless I type it this way) Mad as a hatter, Silly Bag, yoko23, Sweetdeceiver124, Mongooselady19, Lornshorty, Wallpaperperson, Chelachubby, love-is-free23, XoxAngelxoX, zukofan123, Caaaarllllllllll, and bulldogtorie20.**

**Kade: in total that is 21 reviewers,**

**YOU ALL MAKE ME SMILE! FAREWELL, A BLUE HAIRED, GREEN EYED FREAK!**


End file.
